OS sur le couple Dark Avenger x Précieux
by Icelios
Summary: Noob [Dark Avenger x Précieux (en même temps c'est écrit dans le titre hein)]. Viens vouère et tu sauras - en fait, je suis juste un gros étron pour écrire des résumés alooors... *agite les bras* Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qu'est cette chose .-. à part que ça deviendra peut-être/sans doute une série d'OS basée sur ce couple. VOILA. Viens donc, mon chou


Salut les vieilles pâtes (eh oui c'est moi, la crétine qui ne continue même pas son drarry – oui mais bon voilà, je sors ma carte 49.3 et biiim kesketuvafer). Je viens de pondre cet OS sur Dark Avenger et Précieux, deux personnages – que j'apprécie beaucoup trop – dans la série Noob. Alors, je me suis dit, tiens, vu que le manque de fictions sur cet univers et tout particulièrement sur ces persos est assez insupportable et désespérant, bein voilà. Pouf. Apparition.

J'en ferais sans doute d'autres, dans le même cadre, et peut-être comme suite de ce premier OS ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a quand même de grandes chances parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que celui-ci soit très complet/développé/romantique/original/sweg/épicé (et puis, bon, ouais, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il ne soit PAS comme tous ces adjectifs parce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça sur un coup de tête sans vraiment y réfléchir... donc ça donne forcément quelque chose de très bancal et pas des plus fifous au niveau de la narration).

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de panique hasardeuse, bonne lecture ~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

[épisode 2 de la saison 4 relaté à un moment – donc on peut considérer ça comme du spoil .-. mais bon, c'est quand même de la sous-narration par rapport à l'histoire principale dans Noob donc bon. BREF JE M'EMBROUILLE TOUTE SEULE, LA : attention aux spoilers et puis regardez, lisez et aimez Noob, voilà !]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rencontre

La pluie battait le monde avec une régularité agaçante tandis que des nuages gris venaient s'accumuler sur les toits des maisons. Je pianotais nerveusement la palette usée qui constituait mon insolite bureau, attendant sans la moindre once de patience que la nouvelle mise à jour se fasse sur Horizon 2.2.

Damien devait déjà l'avoir effectuée.

Ça m'énerva davantage et je bondis dans un brusque élan sur mes pieds avant de me mettre à marcher sans but dans ma chambre, jetant quelques paquets de chips à la poubelle (qui était déjà pleine à outrance), replaçant certaines feuilles de cours sur mon bureau, observant les gouttes glisser le long de ma vitre... cela me rappela les voyages en voiture sous des torrents d'eau où ma sœur et moi nous amusions à choisir une goutte et à les faire concourir dans des courses horizontales sur les fenêtres du véhicule.

Elle a toujours eu beaucoup plus de chance que moi, à tous points de vue – et tout particulièrement aux courses de gouttes.

Je me mis au sol et effectuai quelques pompes – sans grande réussite, dû à ma sportivité minable – quand un _ding !_ me fit savoir que la mise à jour interminable était enfin faite. Je me ruai littéralement sur la chaise à roulettes face à mon bureau et, avec un « putain, pas trop tôt », je me connectai.

Le monde de Horizon s'afficha enfin dans toute sa splendeur pixelisée et je pus me fondre avec bonheur dans mon merveilleux personnage de masques et de manières ; Précieux, membre de la Coalition, troll à ses instants et fier assistant de Dark Avenger – a.k.a. Damien Adonez IRL.

Ah... approcher ce dernier avait été une quête compliquée en raison des antécédents de notre relation. Je me souvenais encore de sa première apparition sur Horizon 1.0, nooby comme jamais, un stuff à faire vomir Oméga Zell, une ignorance rivalisant avec celle de Sparadrap...

Il avait tant changé. Devenu amer. Vengeur. Assassin.

Malheureux.

Et lui ! Ce maudit Sparadrap ! Si j'arrivais à lui faire avouer qu'il était en réalité un joueur pro se faisant passer pour le plus inlassable crétin de Horizon, tout irait mieux !

Damien ne serait pas obligé de continuer à haïr le monde et à se faire humilier à chaque combat qu'il déclenchait contre Sparadrap...

Tout le monde savait la malchance qui l'atteignait en ce moment et en profitait allégrement, n'ayant plus peur de lui – le plus effrayant Player Killer ! – et en en faisant même la risée de Horizon.

J'étais certain qu'il aurait pu s'apaiser avec le temps. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que ce maudit membre de la guilde Noob vienne le déranger, le tromper, le torturer !

Je fis se déplacer mon personnage vers le point qui indiquait la position actuelle de Dark Avenger, jetant comme à mon habitude un regard vers mon micro parfaitement utilisable sagement posé entre une canette de Coca vide et une boîte de mouchoirs.

Plus jamais je ne l'utiliserai. C'était certain. Je donnai une pichenette dedans, poussant un soupir, avant de concentrer mon entière attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur – que mes parents m'avaient gracieusement offert à mes 16 ans.

Et voilà maintenant un an que je martelais ses touches, hurlant contre sa lenteur de plus en plus accentuée, jouant à différents MMORPG, téléchargeant quelques séries, voguant sur Youtube, rêvassant sur Pornhub...

Enfin, cette année, tout était différent. Je devais passer mon bac ; et mes parents semblaient bien décidés à me harceler dès que Noël serait passé.

Dans une semaine.

Je frottai vigoureusement mon visage de mes mains aux doigts gelés, un grognement les frôlant à cette pensée.

« Tiens, te voilà, toi. »

Le son me fit sursauter de façon ridicule – et rire nerveusement, seul dans ma chambre.

Je tapotai vivement les touches de mon ordinateur afin de saluer Dark Avenger :

« Bonjour ! Voulez-vous faire une quête aujourd'hui, chef ? »

Malgré le fait que je connaisse les vrais prénom et nom du joueur, je ne savais rien de plus sur son existence et je ne pouvais décrire notre relation comme _amicale_. Seule mon admiration faisait perdurer cette... collaboration ?

Ça me rendait parfois mélancolique et curieux. Puis, je me souvenais qu'en quelque sorte Dark Avenger m'avait pardonné en m'acceptant à ses côtés alors j'oubliais les questions et les envies qui me traversaient et je continuais à le suivre.

« Non. Nous allons pourchasser Sparadrap pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Pourquoi était-ce si prévisible ? Ne pouvait-il oublier cette obsession ?

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée... ?

\- Tu en doutes ? siffla Damien, sa voix grondant dans ma chambre, rebondissant contre les murs, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Ne te souviens-tu pas de tous les échecs qu'il m'a faits subir ? Je vais finir par être viré de la guilde des PK si cela continue !

\- Vous ne serez pas viré, vous êtes trop important pour cela !

\- C'est ce que tu imagines ! Roxana n'est pas si indulgente. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Il avait raison. Roxana était sans pitié. Une femme que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de rencontrer dans la réalité, à y réfléchir.

Mais pourquoi s'obstiner à poursuivre ce noob qu'il ne pouvait battre alors ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'ignorer et l'éviter ? Bien qu'en tant que PK également, je puisse comprendre sa persévérance, cela virait à la folie pure et simple, motivée par une peur irraisonnée et une injustice incompréhensible.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Sa voix.

Je la connaissais tant désormais que je n'avais plus aucun mal à imaginer n'importe quelle phrase sortant de sa bouche – ce qui n'était pas toujours évident.

Mais le ton qu'il adoptait... je savais que dans une semaine, je ne pourrais plus me connecter de façon régulière et prolongée et serais obligé d'excessivement réviser sous la pression de mes parents. Il était hors de question que je gaspille mon temps à le voir se faire rabaisser – de façon toujours ahurissante et grotesque – par Sparadrap. Ce n'était jamais agréable et je sentais une bouffée d'agacement et d'angoisse à l'idée de devoir encore subir cela.

« Non, chef. J'ai une quête à faire valider avant de ne plus pouvoir me co.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? demanda Damien, sa colère me brûlant les oreilles.

\- Non, chef ! Mon temps est compté sur Horizon. »

Mon cœur tambourinait ; c'était déraisonnable. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, de toute façon ! Je trouverai un moyen de montrer au monde entier que Sparadrap est un joueur de génie, sans ton aide ! »

Je me sentis mal à l'aise ; qui allait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour lui durant cette semaine ? Cette année ?

Son personnage brisait déjà la conversation avec moi et s'éloignait vers le point d'un jaune criard, surmonté par le pseudo « Sparadrap ».

Je courus après lui et écrivis aussi vite que je le pus :

« Je crois en vous, chef ! Vous êtes bien plus puissant que lui ! Rompez la malédiction ! »

Un faible bruit de respiration me fit comprendre qu'il avait activé son micro ; mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il repartit.

Je poussai un soupir : je regrettais déjà de ne pas l'accompagner.

Ayant perdu toute passion de jouer – et sachant à l'avance quelle quête barbante j'allais avoir à faire –, je décidai d'afk afin d'aller manger rapidement du pain plein de gluten et du Nutella plein d'huile de palme.

Dans la cuisine, ma sœur était déjà là, mastiquant, le regard rivé sur son portable où gambadaient des... lamas ? Encore un de ces jeux stupides et mignons qu'elle adorait.

Je remarquai avec satisfaction qu'elle avait laissé la grenadine sur la table. Je me servis un verre et m'assis en face d'elle, commençant à étaler la pâte à tartiner sur du pain.

« Eh ! Tu préfères un bonnet péruvien ou un chapeau mexicain ?

\- Hmm... chapeau mexicain, je dirais. Pourquoi ?

\- Cool. C'est moins cher.

\- … tu as fait un lama pour moi ?

\- Ouep ! affirma-t-elle, l'air ravi. T'es tout blanc avec un chapeau mexicain et un bikini rouge. Et je t'ai appelé Anus. Tu es content ?

\- Fou de joie. »

Elle ricana ; elle avait le rire facile, mais c'était toujours plaisant de se croire drôle.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je joue sur Horizon.

\- Aha, gros nolife, va.

\- Mange tes morts, toi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata littéralement de rire.

J'engouffrai rapidement une dernière tartine dans ma bouche sous son regard écœuré puis retournai dans ma chambre.

Tiens ? Dark Avenger était au bord de l'île, proche des eaux – chose bien étrange, si l'on considérait le fait que Sparadrap était à l'autre bout de la map.

Il devait encore s'être fait battre...

Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passait ; l'île était bordée de falaises, ce qui n'était pas rassurant quant à penser à ce que Damien pouvait avoir l'intention de faire de son perso.

« Non ! Ne sautez pas, chef ! j'écrivis avec précipitation, le voyant atrocement proche du bord.

\- Il est trop tard, Précieux ! me cria-t-il, en réponse, la voix déchirée, pleine de hargne et de désespoir. Tout est fini !

\- Ne dites pas ça... »

La panique s'insinuait en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fuit. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement partir, comme ça...

« Tu as vu la vidéo comme tout le monde, non ? Sparadrap m'a encore humilié... Et un _putain de joueur_ a enregistré toute la scène ! »

Je ne savais plus que dire. Je n'avais pas vu cette vidéo... De toute façon, une seule réponse me venait à l'esprit, pleine d'un faux espoir aveuglé :

« Vous vous êtes battu vaillamment !

\- Arrête, Précieux, j'ai échoué, tu l'as vu, dit-il, la résignation marquant son timbre. Désormais, les gens se moquent plus de moi que de lui. »

Mes doigts devenus moites pianotèrent fébrilement :

« On peut encore changer les choses !

\- Tu crois ça ? cingla-t-il. Je te signale qu'aujourd'hui un noob m'a demandé une capture d'écran. UN NOOB !

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle ignominie ! je m'exclamai, aussi sincère qu'affolé.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... je fais plus peur à personne, murmura-t-il, très bas. Et pire que tout, j'ai été renvoyé de la guilde PK par Roxana.

\- Oh non... »

Je la haïssais. Comment pouvait-elle oser faire cela et ne pas voir ce que Dark Avenger subissait ? Que c'était un pur acharnement de la part de Sparadrap ?

Un sanglot de Damien fit courir sur ma peau des frissons.

« Je souffre... »

Il en souffrait donc, à ce point... Il fallait que je dise quelque chose ! Il fallait que je réagisse ! Il fallait que j'aille prouver au monde que Sparadrap était un foutu pro, sournois et manipulateur ! Il fallait que j'aille persuader Roxana de ré-accepter Damien au sein de notre guilde !

« C'est définitif, je quitte Horizon 2.2, déclara-t-il, la voix pleine d'émois. Adieu, PrécieuuuUUUAAAAH ! »

Son personnage tomba à la renverse, son pied glissant sur le bord poussiéreux de la falaise.

« CHEF ! »

Le corps avait déjà explosé en pixels dans le creux des récifs rocheux. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la liste des personnes connectées pour voir que Dark Avenger venait brusquement d'en disparaître. Mon perso se mit alors à pousser un cri virtuel qui me fit piailler de terreur face à mon écran ; quelle était donc cette configuration ?

Suant, je me levai de ma chaise, fis un tour dans ma chambre, passant des mains tremblantes dans mes boucles noires.

Ma réaction était exagérée. La fin de Dark Avenger était exagérée. Ce jeu était exagéré.

Je me rassis, effectuant quelques clics irrités sur ma souris pour que mon personnage se dirige jusqu'à Roxana. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle était la chef des PK et, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas qui Damien aurait pu fréquenter d'autre sur Horizon, avec sa réputation d'assassin sournois ou de PK ridiculisé par un noob.

« Dark Avenger vient de quitter Horizon ! j'annonçai à la joueuse, un affolement peu commun faisant se mouvoir à l'excès mon personnage.

\- Et alors ? Je viens tout juste de le virer de notre guilde ; je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne encore, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix acide et narquoise.

\- Le connais-tu IRL ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes aller le convaincre de revenir ? elle éclata de son rire empoisonné. »

J'étais de nouveau perdu. En effet, que voulais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais rien faire. À part attendre le retour de Dark Avenger sur Horizon.

« Si cela t'intéresse vraiment, il habite à Marseille. »

L'information vint atterrir dans mon cœur comme une bombe. Damien habitait à Marseille ! Il était proche, il était là !

Je remerciai platement Roxana – tout en sachant que j'allais lui devoir quelque chose un jour ou l'autre – avant de quitter Horizon et d'ouvrir les pages blanches. Je tapai rapidement le nom de Damien Adonez et trouvai une adresse. En même temps, un nom aussi peu commun que celui-ci ne pouvait pas donner foule de résultats...

« Wesh. »

Ma sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lisa ?

\- Madame Bovary. C'est toi qui l'as, non ? »

Je grognai, ouvris un tiroir et en extirpai le livre avant de le jeter adroitement vers ma sœur qui gazouilla un « cimer Aaron ! » avant de décamper avec son petit ricanement caractéristique. Pris d'une impulsion, je l'arrêtai :

« Eh ! Attends ! »

Elle réapparut, un sourcil haussé.

« Je vais sortir, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Si tu vois les parents, tu leur dis que je ne rentrerai pas tard.

\- Ok, pas de problème. »

Elle disparut définitivement, son pas traînant glissant de ma chambre jusqu'à la sienne.

J'enfilai un tee-shirt plus décent (celui que je portais était de ceux qui ne méritent qu'aucun œil humain ne les voient jamais – _jamais_ ), avant de mettre en sautillant mes baskets, cherchant du regard mon portable.

Je notai l'adresse sur le bloc note intégré dans mon téléphone, pris mes clefs, ma veste, un foulard, dégringolai les escaliers des deux étages qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, puis sortis, le pas rapide, l'air affairé.

Il suffisait de prendre le tram pour arriver près de la rue où habitait Damien. Dans mon excitation, je joggai jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, je me rendis compte de l'absurdité et de la soudaineté de la situation.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais donc à courir vers l'habitation de Damien ? Comment avais-je pu en avoir l'idée ? Et puis, comment osais-je faire cela alors que nous n'étions même pas _amis_ ?

Peu importe. Il fallait qu'il revienne sur Horizon. Ce n'était pas lui que de fuir et d'abandonner.

Il devait faire trembler les gens ! Il devait battre l'horrible Sparadrap ! Il devait... une pensée désagréable vint s'insinuer dans ma diatribe intérieure.

Peut-être n'était-ce que pour moi que je faisais tout cela ? Peut-être n'avais-je au final que l'espoir qu'il revienne égayer, par sa combativité exceptionnelle, les derniers jours que je passerai sur Horizon avant de sombrer dans les révisions sans fin ? Peut-être voulais-je juste passer ces quelques derniers jours de jeu en sa compagnie, faisant des quêtes et campant quelques noobs ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je fus heureux que le tramway s'arrête dans un sursaut, me laissant en bondir pour me remettre à courir dans l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi – du moins, après m'être éloigné de la circulation.

La rue où vivait Damien était interminable, bordée de petites maisons beiges, semblables et n'ayant pour seule différence que les volets qui créaient des yeux multicolores dans cette marée de murs beiges.

J'arrivai enfin devant le numéro 126. La maison était aussi banale que les autres, ses volets gris étant de la même couleur que la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais, le cœur déformant ma poitrine tant il battait. La sonnette me parût minuscule et pourtant elle semblait prête à me manger tout entier avant de dévorer la rue.

Je me secouai la tête, respirai, passai une main dans mes boucles brunes – réflexe usant – avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui fit résonner à l'intérieur le _ding dong_ élégant que finalement peu de maisons possèdent.

Des pas se firent entendre et j'eus l'envie brusque de me ronger les ongles, comme, enfant, j'avais pu le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'homme qui me faisait face me laissa les yeux ronds et la bouche à demi ouverte par le choc. La voix grave et adulte que j'avais entendue durant des années ne reflétait finalement que le physique de Dark Avenger. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'il fut si _âgé_ comparé à moi.

Malgré les cheveux mi-longs et châtains, malgré la haute carrure, malgré le visage carré, malgré les quelques rides, malgré la barbe de trois jours, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais remarquer.

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient bleus. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des plumes de rolle oriental délavées par la pluie. Ses yeux étaient beaux. Ses yeux étaient vivants, brûlants, glaçants, pénétrants.

« Bo-o-on-jo-ur, je bégayai, la bouche pâteuse, le cœur me fouettant l'âme, et les jambes légères, à tel point que j'avais bien peur qu'elles s'en aillent. Je-

\- Oui ? »

Il semblait curieux. Et impatient.

« Je m'appelle Aaron Précieux. Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

L'afflux de sensations et d'émotions me submergeait totalement mais je pris sur moi pour me contrôler et parvenir à formuler des phrases claires et correctes – malgré la chaleur qui me calcinait les joues.

Damien plissa les yeux.

« Précieux ? »

Ah. Oui. Effectivement. Il avait dû remarquer.

« Oui ? je réussis à articuler, malgré ma gorge nouée.

\- Tu es... le Précieux ? Sur Horizon ? »

À court de mots, je hochai diligemment la tête, son regard – _d'un bleu_ – éberlué posé sur moi.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Bonne question. Pour vous convaincre de revenir ? Pour vous voir en chair et en os ? Pour vérifier que vous alliez bien ?

« Je... J'ai appris que vous habitiez dans la même ville que moi alors j'ai-ai décidé de venir vous voir. Parce que vous aviez fui. »

Bordel. Quelle délicatesse.

« Hmm..., fit Damien, l'air songeur. Bien. Entre. »

Il s'effaça le long de la porte afin de me laisser passer. Surexcité, j'entrai. L'intérieur se révéla aussi relativement banal que l'extérieur ; les murs étaient pâles, laissant la lumière danser dans les pièces, le mobilier était en bois sobre, et le rangement était impeccable.

Une collection impressionnante de guitares me fit lâcher un sifflement.

« Woah... vous en jouez ? »

Évidemment. Crétin.

« Oui. Depuis longtemps, il me répondit quand même, semblant faire économie de ses propres mots. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Euh... Un Coca, si vous en avez. De l'eau sinon. »

Je m'installai sur le canapé qui était recouvert d'un vieux drap-housse rouge, usé par les souvenirs et les soirées, et coinçai mes mains entre mes cuisses, attendant le retour de Damien en observant chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

« Bon. Et maintenant. Le réel but qui t'ait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. »

Il posa un verre empli de Coca sur la table basse, en face de moi, s'assit sur un fauteuil et posa ses avant-bras sur ses jambes, le corps penché en avant.

« Eh bien..., je me coupai, perdu. Je ne voulais pas que vous fuyiez. Je voulais que vous me reveniez pour... pour... »

… pour rester avec moi jusqu'à Noël.

« Pour ? m'encouragea placidement l'homme, son regard transparent me mettant incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous avais dit que je devrais partir dans une semaine... je-je ne veux pas être seul pendant ce temps-là.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de ma compagnie, fit remarquer Dark Avenger.

\- Vous vous obstiniez à courir après Sparadrap ! Vous en faites une obsession ! je m'énervai, mes mains s'agitant instinctivement comme si je discourais sur le devant d'une scène. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir encore une de vos défaites ! »

Un étau me prit la gorge. Damien s'était levé d'un coup avant de se poser sur le canapé à côté de moi et de m'étrangler de sa main.

« Tu mens bien derrière ton écran, toi, décidément..., il murmura.

\- Je n'ai pas menti !

\- Ah oui ? Et tes encouragements, tes paroles qui disaient que je vaincrais Sparadrap, tes compliments ?

\- Je les pensais..., je peinais à formuler mes phrases, mes mains venant s'enserrer autour du poignet de Damien. S'il vous plaît... »

Il me relâcha, restant néanmoins à côté, m'observant me masser le cou et respirer bruyamment.

Je me sentais mal et complètement dépassé par les événements. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qui était cet homme ?

« Tu ne les pensais pas.

\- Si ! Je voulais vous aider ! je protestai, relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas accompagné lors de mon dernier combat. Tu ne voulais pas me voir perdant, c'est ça ?

\- … oui, je chuchotai. »

La tristesse des derniers mois à le voir persévérer et se voir toujours vaincu s'abattit sur moi et je me détournai de l'homme que je m'opiniâtrais à admirer malgré ses échecs.

« Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il remarquer.

\- Si. Un petit peu, je le contredis.

\- Tu veux que je revienne sur Horizon ? »

Mon regard abasourdi remonta bien vite vers lui pour se plonger dans les yeux bleus qui ne révélaient qu'une profonde interrogation. Se pourrait-il que Damien me propose de réapparaître dans le jeu ? Juste pour moi ?

« Pour cette semaine ? je demandai, béat d'espoir.

\- Oui. »

Ses traits étaient contractés et je pouvais voir qu'il faisait un effort manifeste. Après tout, l'humiliation récente qu'il avait subite avait laissé une blessure qui n'était pas même désinfectée. Je me fis mal aux joues à sourire comme un abruti.

« Je veux bien, alors.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais, après une semaine, je repartirai. J'ai besoin de m'écarter de ce jeu pour un moment, dit-il en inspirant profondément. Et évitons de nous approcher de Sparadrap.

\- Pas de problème ! je me récriai, soulagé. »

Il me fixa un instant, l'air captivé.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si jeune. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 17 ans. Je vais passer mon bac, cette année. C'est pour ça que je serais moins présent sur Horizon, je marmonnai, l'air contrarié, puis me repris, soudain curieux : et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai 31 ans. »

Je le détaillai, impressionné. C'était un adulte. Je n'étais même pas majeur. Il eut un rictus qui me fit confusément penser à celui d'un requin.

Un gentil requin.

« Tu veux rester ici ? Ou tu dois rentrer chez toi ? »

Non...

Je voulais bien rester pour un long moment. Je souris.

« Je reste si vous jouez de la guitare. »


End file.
